Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method for transferring a micro device from a carrier substrate to a receiving substrate.
Description of Related Art
In the recent years, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have become popular in general and commercial lighting applications. As light sources, LEDs have many advantages including low energy consumption, long lifetime, small size, and fast switching, and hence conventional lighting, such as incandescent lighting, is gradually replaced by LED lights.
Traditional technologies for transferring of devices include transfer by wafer bonding from a transfer wafer to a receiving wafer. One such implementation is “direct printing” involving one bonding step of an array of devices from a transfer wafer to a receiving wafer, followed by removal of the transfer wafer. Another such implementation is “transfer printing” which involves two bonding/de-bonding steps. In transfer printing, a transfer wafer may pick up an array of devices from a donor wafer, and then bond the array of devices to a receiving wafer, followed by removal of the transfer wafer.